A Little Slice of Heaven
by kate's-word-is-law
Summary: As the song ended, I found myself thinking about only one thing. That girl. Who was she? I had to find out… When Jesse Saint James watches New Directions at regionals, he finds himslef fascinated by a mysterious black-haired girl. Jesse is a junior.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer:- I do not own Glee or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter. Though I do have them all on my iPod... Anyhoo so now you can't sue me or anything! Hooray!) **

Ch. 1- Regionals pt. 1

**~Jesse POV~**

I had done it. I had told her the truth- that I _loved _her. Not love, _loved_. And that was true. So why was I standing there, at the back of the theater, waiting intently for New Directions to perform? I don't know…

Finally, the announcer's voice filled the room, _"Our second performers tonight, ladies and gentlemen- the winners of the Central Ohio Sectionals- New Directions!"_

Everybody fell silent, waiting for the music to start. I was getting nervous. What if Rachel saw me? What if I still felt something for her? What if I _didn't _feel something for her? Just as I was about to start hyperventilating, the intro to _Faithfully _began to play. I focused my attention back on the stage. Show face, Jesse. Show face.

The tall guy from New Directions- Finn I think- entered through one of the doors at the side. He took a deep breath and began singing.

Finn: _Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind._

Rachel, the one I'd been waiting for, entered through another side door and began to sing also.

Rachel: _Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight_  
_ Sending all my love along the wire._

As she sang, I was immensely relieved to find that I felt nothing for this girl. Nothing at all. So why was I still watching?

Both: _They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line is been you and me  
Lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be._

As I watched, I was surprised to notice that their voices meshed well together and that, surprisingly, Finn was actually a good singer. But still, he had nothing on me.

Rachel: _Oh, boy you stand by me_

Both: _I'm forever yours.  
Faithfully._

Everyone: _Oh oh oh oh_

Rachel: _Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm still yours_

Rachel & Finn: _I'm still yours.  
Faithfully._

The audience clapped wildly at the end of the song and I caught a glimpse of their teacher- Mr. Schuester- backstage wiping his eyes.I had to admit, I was impressed. Even for Rachel, it was a very good performance.

Next, they went into a mash up of _Any way you want it _and _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_. Obviously they were going for a Journey medley. Good idea. As their second song drew to a close they all turned so that their backs were facing us. Were they finished already?

Everyone: _Da da da da_

Finn: _Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere._

Rachel: _Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere._

The arrangement was unusual, but the effect was interesting. Then a muscular guy who I remembered used to have a Mohawk stepped forwards. He must have taken over the solo _I _would've got if I had stayed.

Puck: _A singer in a smoky room_

Then an unfamiliar looking girl stepped forwards. She had longish black hair, nice legs and was _extremely _attractive. How on earth did I not notice her before?

?: _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

My jaw dropped. God she could sing! Maybe this was why I had stayed to watch. Talk about Karma. I had to find out who this girl was. Just to know her name would be a little slice of heaven.

Both: _For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on._

I found myself grinding my teeth at the adoring look she gave Puck. So she was taken. I would have to find a way to break them up.

I spent the rest of the song watching the beautiful girl as she danced around and performed backing vocals with the others. Why didn't they give her more solos? Couldn't they see she was obviously more talented than the rest of them? Or maybe she was just nervous…

As the song ended, I found myself thinking about only one thing. That girl. Who was she? I had to find out…

**(A/N:- So there you are, the first chapter of my story. I'm sure that you all know who the "mysterious" girl is. But, in case you don't, I won't mention her by name. I think I might need to say that in my story, Jesse's only a junior at the start. That way, we get loads more Jesse + ? ! Yay! I bet you guys are pleased!**

**Now to get something else sorted out. I'm not going to be one of those pushy people who say "you must review for the next chapter" etc. Buuuuut, I would appreciate reviews as they let me know what I've been doing right/ wrong. And, if you would like to give me any ideas then that would be fab!  
Thanks,  
Kate x)**

**(P.S. I know I waffle on… Sorry!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of the characters or the songs mentioned.)  
(A/N: Thank you to all of you who Alerted/Favorited my story! But I'd like to make a special mention to ****ImAGleek14 who gave me my first review! Thank you! There is a ****tiny ****bit of language in this chapter BTW...)**

Ch. 2- Regionals pt. 2

**~Santana POV~  
After New Direction's Performance**

We ran down the steps from the stage excitedly shouting nonsense. I was in a daze. I had only joined Glee because of Quinn. And now here I was, ecstatic that we had given a good performance. What had gotten into me? Was I going soft?

"My waters just broke." Quinn was whispering, but everyone managed to hear what she said. New Directions went deadly quiet.

**Later, at the Hospital**

I had never liked hospitals. And now, here I was: waiting for my **ex** best friend to give birth to my **ex** sex buddy's kid. This was NOT how I imagined my life would end up.

I looked around the waiting room. Mr. Schue was pacing up and down, Brittany was flirting with Matt and Mike, Tina was sat on Artie's lap and Finn was smiling stupidly to himself. I wondered vaguely where Rachel was. Then I remembered I didn't care. Just as I was about to scream from boredom, Puck rounded the corner.

He was grinning like an idiot and practically bouncing up and down.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed to the now-silent waiting room.

Everyone, me included, started shouting happily.

**Half an Hour Later, Waiting for Results**

Miss Sylvester entered onto the stage with the other judges.

"Show choir is such an important- and I honestly can't even finish that sentence." She said into the microphone, "So without further a-do. Our runners up- the not at all stupidly named, _Aural Intensity_!"

The members of the second place choir started screaming and jumping up and down happily.

Brittany and Puck both squeezed my hands slightly.

"And our first place choir," Coach Sylvester announced, "-_Vocal Adrenaline_!"

My whole body went numb. What the hell? How did those scumbags manage to beat us? Life is so fucking unfair! I felt my eyes begin to sting. No! Santana Lopez wouldn't cry! Santana Lopez _couldn't _cry! But it didn't matter what I told myself, the tears fell anyway. Glee club was over. For good.

**~Jesse POV~**

We had done it! We had won again! So why did this time feel different? Why wasn't I feeling happy? I had a pretty good idea why. That girl. She was crying.

I knew the fact they didn't place meant that their choir was over, and I hated myself for winning. I hated myself for leaving _New Directions. _I hated myself for making the perfect girl cry…

**(A/N: I know it's been ages! Please don't kill me! I hope you enjoyed something a little different.  
Kate x)**


End file.
